Percy at Goode high
by Emily1213
Summary: Percy and the gang find themselves at high school after a dare. Follow percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, piper, Jason, Leo, frank and Hazel as they struggle through high school with sluts, jocks and being demigods! What will happen when a bitchy girl tries to brake up percy and Annabeth?
1. Chapter 1

Percy,

Truth or dare. That's how I ended up back in high school. Yes it was going to be better, with my demigod friends, but hacking limbs off dummies and occasionally fellow campers was better. I know what you're thinking, you're sixteen and playing truth or dare? How childish is that? But it was raining, and people came to me to make them dry, they stayed in my cabin, where it was protected, and we were board. At first, Chiron was just going to send me and Thalia, who had left the hunt for Nico. (They're not cousins in this) but our friends decided to accompany us. So what was the dare well, Leo had dared me to scare Chiron, Chiron was scared of socks, which was about as rational as ares with his fear of jars. I thought it would be fun, so I did it. Mr d was away, which was lucky, or I wouldn't have done it, Chiron was sitting playing solitaire when i moulded some water into the shape of a large sock, I floated it in front of him and he shrieked a high scream, Thalia then came rushing in with her spear and shouted "DON'T WORRY, I'LL SAVE YOU!" And I let the water fall, it flooded the room, so I quickly threw it back towards the river, but the floor was still damp. Chiron wasn't angry about the sock thing, just that his bed had been ruined. So he sentenced me and Thalia to a year at high school.

Annabeth,

Stupid seaweed brain, I told him not to do it. I wasn't angry with him, just exasperated. I knew he and Thalia hated school, and they were likely to blow it up either by accident or on purpose. To calm him and Thalia down I decided to go with them, I liked school, though it was boring, you learnt stuff, not that we would really need, but it was still useful. Most of percy and I's friends had decided to come with us, I think they all felt slightly guilty, so there where 9 of us in total, me, seaweed brain, pinecone face, death breath, repair boy, beauty queen, sparky, gold mine and fai. We had all started using the name franks grandmother had given him. He didn't mind, or at least he didn't say, he called himself klutz, which I thought was a bad thing. The only really awful thing about school, was that we had to get up super super early, at camp we had to get up at 6 to eat, shower, chores and start activities. But as we had to get to Goode high, Percy's old high school, we had to get up even earlier, which percy wasn't too happy about, the school was half and hour away, we had to walk and we still had to do morning training, which lasted till half nine. But as school started at nine, we couldn't do, so there we where, at four thirty getting ready, I knew percy would still be asleep, so I rounded everyone up and we where going to surprise him, my idea was to shout at him, but Leo had other ideas he came running up to us, while we were waiting outside if cabin three, holding a bucket of fresh lake water, I knew this was a bad idea, so I decided to wait outside. They crept in and found percy asleep, drooling no doubt. "Three, two, one!" Thalia whisper shouted, and on one! they threw the water over percy, but the water bounced off. It rebounded and drenched the seven inside. I laughed until my ribs hurt, Leo's plans always had flaws. The rebound had been stronger because of his dip in the river Styx. "Percy!" Thalia screeched, which woke him up, he seemed surprised at seeing seven drenched demigods in his bedroom. " can I help you?" He asked wearily "get us dry!" Yelled piper "why are you wet in the first place?" He asked puzzled. Thalia was fuming. "We where trying to wake you up, but with your blasted Achilles heel and being a blazing son of Poseidon and all it rebounded" muttered an embarrassed Nico. Percy chuckled "hold out your hands" he said while rolling his eyes, they did so and as percy toughed them, they all immediately dried, Thalia a little to much, her clothes shrivelled at the edges "percy" she said warningly, not wanting to face Thalia's wrath, he undid the over drying and left her sopping. She tried to electrocute him, but the lightning bounced off, hitting Thalia again. She jumped and percy dried her, not too much this time. Scared. He knew she would not rest until she found his heel and zapped him. I laughed at them all, with embarrassed looks on their faces. Twenty minutes later, he came out looking very, very hot, as usual. I know that sounds weird, but he did, even some of the boys would admit percy was, striking, or handsome or too pretty for is own good. I'm going to describe him how he looked, coming out of his cabin, he was tall, taller than me at 6'2 with perfectly tanned skin, even though it was September, he had on some black jeans and a sea green tee that matched his eyes, with a black hoodie over the top of it, white toms, camp necklace, with an owl charm attached and a wide grin on his face. I can't resist not describing his face too. The image wouldn't be complete, he had messed up raven hair which he hadn't been bothered to comb, but it still looked amazing, neat eyebrows without plucking them, I'd checked for tweezers, but found none. Long cheekbones which could give Benedict cumberbatch's a run for their money, mouth in a goofy grin and the overall look was of someone who was planning something and you didn't know about it.

Percy

I came out my cabin and saw Annabeth waiting for me, she was beautiful, in my opinion. I knew other people didn't think so, but I did. She had lightly tanned skin, like your typical Californian girl, with curly princess curls in a pony tail, she had dimples at each of the corners of her mouth and her grey eyes studding me, lost in thought. She was wearing your typical Annabeth outfit which was basic blue jeans, a grey tee, blue hoodie, red converse, camp necklace with an attached shell, and a look which said 3x^2-2√(3)xy+y^2+2x+2√(3)y=0 what's the answer. You don't know? well, it's x=x'cos-y'sin and y=x'sin+y'cos. I made that up, I can't do maths, well apart from when annabeths helping me. Does that count? Anyways, We met half way and kissed passionately. We weren't a couple who shove their tongues down each other throat every chance they get, but we knew we weren't going to be able to kiss in the lesson. We were interrupted with Nico yelling "MY SWEET VIRGIN EYES!" We laughed into the kiss and pulled apart. "What where you doing?" Asked piper "kissing" we said together "'kissing' does not produce that" she pointed at Nico who was curled up in a ball shivering. "He's just faking" I said and filled a glass with water and put it next to Nico's head, he screeched and ran away, Nico, isn't afraid of the dark, ghosts, the underworld, hades, but he's afraid of water, go figure.

Hope you like, my other fanfics are crappie. This one probably will be too but..meh..I'm going to keep writing like, right now. But I thought I'd post this bit anyways?:D


	2. Natalie Bitch queen of the school

Jason

I didn't know what to do. My usual activities had been cancelled, due to Apollo. We had crashed his chariot In to the lake yet again. Therefore I couldn't go canoeing. The only other person, who was going to Goode, who had canoeing was percy, so I decided to challenge him to a fight. I suspected that he would have had enough time to get up by now, so I jogged up to the cabins. As I was approaching Nico hurtled past. His cheeks red. Percy was laughing as Annabeth pecked him on the cheek and ran off to archery. "Hey Perce" I said grinning "hey sparky, you going to canoeing?" I shook my head. "Can't, Apollo crashed again" he looked downcast but brightened up "that means I can go back to sleep! Yes!" He shouted "don't even think about it!" Yelled Annabeth who was nocking an arrow "want to spar?" I asked, his eyes gleamed "you're on" and he pulled put riptide. I pulled out my own sword. I'd had it for about three years now. I took the first swipe, he jumped back avoiding my blade which would have cut his abdomen open. He struck, I parried, spinning, he somersaulted over my head and I lashed out. He blocked, I fainted a strike at his head and aimed for his chest, but he was too quick and he blocked, grabbing the hilt of my sword, he wrenched it from my grip and held it away from me, riptide under my chin "do you yield master grace?" He asked in a posh accent "yeh. I guess" I sighed and he grinned "cough up conner" yelled travis, I didn't realise, but half the campers had come out their cabins to watch me and percy fight. Many of them had taken bets on who would win. "Come on guys, we need to go" yelled a hyperactive Leo, as he sprinted past us, heading for the hill "come on" percy sighed and we followed him at a run.

Piper

We reached the crest of half blood hill and down below us, was a sea green Ferrari 458. I let out a low whistle. "Present from my dad, it's magically expanded." Percy explained. We raced down the hill and percy slid into the drivers seat as Annabeth yelled "shotgun!" And dived in next to him. me, jason, Leo, frank, Hazel, Nico and Thalia clambered in to the back, which had eight seats altogether. About half an hour later we pulled up into the car park. Many peoples head followed the car in awe. I guess it did look pretty awesome. Percy got out first, which eared some gasps from the girls, which he ignored, then Annabeth, then people started muttering. Next I carefully stepped out, boys started staring, so jason heaved himself out and put a protective arm round my waist, next Hazel and frank got out together. People, where staring,"how big was this car? How many people where in there?" Leo and Nico jumped out, they where evidently hyper. And lastly Thalia. Who looked like she could pound the students faces. Her eyes clearly said. Try me. We walked through the doors following Percy's lead, he had of course been here before.

Natalie

I was in the process of making out with a random guy, who I couldn't remember the name of when 9 people, walked in, the doors banging they formed a triangle. There was a strong sense of power emendating from the group. Every one was silent. I studied their faces as they walked down the corridor. As they headed towards the office. The one at the front must obviously know where he was going, he emitted a very strong aura, looked at him more closely, he was one hot dude. He was tall, well muscled and tanned. Dressed very plainly he still looked like a god. He had cheekbones I could cut myself on and bright green eyes, the colour of the sea. It was percy jackson. But it couldn't be. Percy jackson want hot. But it defiantly was him. I decided he would be mine. I always got what I wanted. And I wanted Percy jackson.

3rd person

Percy stood at the front of the group, staring at the familiar faces around him. Annabeth and Leo glared out just behind him. Then came Nico and Thalia who looked like they would pound you in a heartbeat. Then piper and jason, pipers hair shining in the sun, jason with a stern expression, and lastly Hazel and frank glared at people, who looked at them. They walked towards the office, following percy, all they eyes in the corridor, glued to their faces. Every one was completely silent until...

Annabeth

"Hey I'm Natalie, who are you" came a voice, i looked in the direction of the sound and found a girl, with long black hair, Tartarus loads of make up, a short skirt, which barely reached quarter thigh. And a bright pink crop top which barley covered her breasts. "τι τσούλα" (what a slut) percy muttered "Well, I'm percy, this is Annabeth my girlfriend, my cousins Nico and Thalia. My friends Leo, Jason, Jason's girlfriend piper, Hazel and hazels boyfriend frank" percy said in English. "You can't be dating her?!" Natalie said in disgust, gesturing to me " θα πάμε παιδιά, αυτό πόρνες ενοχλητικό μου" (can we go, this whores annoying the hades out of me?) asked Thalia I nodded "δείτε σκύλα" (bye bitch)I muttered as I past her. Every one was looking at us like we where crazy, but they'd just have to get used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

As we reached the office, we had caught the eye of everyone that had been in the vicinity, that wasn't really a good thing, but at least we'd made an impression. I strode up to the receptionists desk. "What are your names?" She asked without looking up from her computer. "Annabeth chase, Leo Valdez, jason grace, thaila grace, Nico di angalo, Hazel levesque, piper McLean, frank Zhang and percy jackson." She huffed, got up from her purple, comfy looking, broken, spinning chair. While she was gone Leo crept underneath her chair and before you could say what in the name of Tartarus, Leo had fixed the chair and was standing next to piper again. The receptionist came back holding several pieces of paper. "Annabeth chase" she gave annabeth the top piece of paper. "Nico di angalo" and gave him his. "Jason and Thalia grace" and gave them both to Thalia who gave jason his. "Percus jackson" and gave mine to me. Then she handed out hazels, pipers, Leo's and franks. "Thanks miss-" I Peered at her badge "smith?" I guessed "it's Smite dear" she corrected, I blushed and walked away. I peered at my timetable and as far as I could make out it said this:

Percus Jackson

Home room - h5 - mr Blofis

English - h3 - miss wakolins

Maths - m8 - mr daviang

P.E - coach hedge

Elective - swimming - pool - coach hedge

Ancient Greek - h9 - miss butldoe

I know that you're thinking. Ancient Greek? What kind of school teaches Ancient Greek? Well, you see, Paul had gone to the head miss jacaster, and proposed the students learn a totally random student. The head had agreed and you could choose from Ancient Greek, Latin, Chinese, Japanese, Swahili and Portuguese. Of corse we I chose Greek but Hazel,frank and jason had chosen Latin and piper went with jason, so that left me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Leo to go Greek! We walked away and headed for home room.

Leo

I was always the odd one out. I didn't mind. I was good at making friends. And at least I got to sit with my camp friends. We all had the same timetable, apart from electives and Greek and Latin, so I was never alone. Well, not completely. We walked into h5, and it immediately went silent. "Are we having a memorial silence of something?" I joked. a few people laughed and turned away. The usual racket started up again. We chose seats near the back and talked. Suddenly a blast of perfume hit me in the face like Zeus' master bolt. "Heyyyyy, percy" drawled a sickly sweet high voice. Percy turned and when he saw who it was he turned away, and went back to kissing Annabeth. "Percy! Get away from that slut!" I knew she had crossed the line. He turned back to Natalie, I think her name was, and we all gave her our ultimate death glares. Nico's, Annabeth's, Thaila's and Percy's looked very intimidating. They had to have practiced them a lot. Natalie faltered. "I don't know who you think you are little miss perfect. But get away from my boyfriend." Natalie started up again. "Last time I checked i was Percy's boyfriend.' Annabeth said Cooley. "Take that mask off! It's not Halloween" Natalie laughed, some of the class laughed too. So, she had decided to play the insult card, this was gonna be good. "Oh, I thought it was Halloween as you still had yours on" Annabeth glared at her. "Ooh burn" chorused the class "you forgot to take your nun outfit off! The secrets out!" Natalie gasped in pretend horror. "Well, you forgot to take your costume and make up off as job from clown" Annabeth could come up with some really good insults when she wanted. "I can feel my personality fade to grey when I talk to you" Natalie said, spitefully "wow, you're even dumber than you look, but, I guess you'd have to be pretty stupid to wear that" Annabeth gestured to her clothes. "Percy is defiantly not with you for personality" Natalie was going red by now. "Do people fall for you...despite, what you look and act like?" I could tell Annabeth was this close, from snapping Natalie in two. "Are you dumb because you're blonde? Or are you blonde because you're dumb?" That was it. Annabeth lunged at Natalie and pinned her to the floor. " Never call me a dumb blonde again" Natalie was gasping for air Annabeth released her and started to walk away "no can do Annie" then Annabeth snapped. Calling her blonde was one thing, calling her dumb was another, but calling her Annie was a whole new level. Annabeth whirled around slapping her in the face. Natalie was stupid enough to try fight back, she tried to run at Annabeth but she sidestepped elbowing her back as she went by she judo flipped her and held her to the wall, by her neck. "Let me remind you, you're blonde too. And never, call me Annie, or it will be a hades of a lot worse then just a nosebleed." She whispered tugging at Natalie's hair. She dropped her and she crumpled to the ground.

Percy

A few of the jocks stood up, ready to punch Annabeth. Me Nico, jason, frank, Leo, Thalia, Hazel and piper faced them. They quickly sat back down. They knew not to mess with us. The least fierce of us, apart from her eyes had just whipped the school whores behind. " Αν ψάχνετε για έναν αγώνα; πάει να κυνηγήσει ένα ιπτάμενο άλογο με τα πόδια. φίλε, δεν υπάρχει κανένας τρόπος στον Τάρταρο θα πας να νικήσει, το καλύτερο από τα καλύτερα των ημίθεων" (I'd like to see you try budd's. You really want to pick a fight with the best of the best of demigods? Not a wise idea. Athena can second that" said jason. He cussed (in Greek) and said in English "I'd like to see you try assholes" then Paul walked in, braking the silence "who is responsible for this?" Sighed Paul, looking at us, gesturing to Natalie on the floor Annabeth chewed her lip "me, Paul" said Thalia, boldly "why?" He said exasperated "και κάλεσε την'Ανναμπεθ ονόματα πολλά, όπως χαζή, ξανθιά, η Annie. και μόνο μπορώ να καλέσετε annie της" (she called Annabeth names like, dumb, blonde and Annie, and no one can call her any only I can!" Paul took a minute to figure out what she said, but because he had been learning Greek, he knew the language pretty well. "No you can't thals" said Annabeth, winking "Thalia go to the head" said Paul. "But she deserved it!" Protested Thalia " πρόστιμο, όχι όμως περισσότερες μάχες παρακαλώ. αν μπορώ να έρθει να διευθετήσουν το θέμα, ή μια αντάξια αιτία της, ή υπάρχουν τέρατα, ή ... καλά ακριβώς πολεμήσει, αν δεν είναι εκεί για να το λύσουμε. εντάξει αυτό ισχύει και για όλους εσάς" said Paul (fine, no more fighting though please. unless i can come sort it out, or its a worthy cause, or there's monsters, or...well just don't fight if I'm not there to sort it out. okay that goes for all of you as well) for a guy just learning Greek, he was pretty good. A lot of the students look stunned, they obviously didn't know their home room teacher could speak Greek, that fluently.

"Hello my names Mr Blofis and I'm your new home room teacher. We are going to get to know each other so if you say your name, siblings name and your mother and fathers name. Il start"

"Paul, Chloe and Ronan, clary and Jonathan Blofis" said Paul

"Amelia, jake, Francis's and grace tasker" said Amelia

"Brendan, and Chelsea and mark charmer" said...you guessed it Brendan!

"Frank Zhang and Maisie and Aaron Zhang" said frank

"Leo Valdez and Harvey and leonora Valdez" said Leo

"Natalie and Kate and Liam jokefen" said Natalie in a very bitch like way, well as best she could through a nosebleed

"Hazel levesque and Nico and Bianca and harry and dory levesque" smiled Hazel

" piper, and Amelia and Tristan McLean" said piper this earned gasps from the rest of the class " do you mean like Tristan McLean? The actor" piper reluctantly nodded everyone was looking at piper with more respect now.

"Nico, Bianca and Hazel harry and Margaret di angalo" said Nico, tears in his eyes

"Thalia, jason, kat and Zak grace" thaila said while holding back a laugh

"Jason, Thalia, kat and Zak grace" said jason.

"Annabeth, bobby and Mathew, Alice and Frederick chase" said Annabeth

"Percy, Sally and peter jackson" said percy grinning.

BRINNNGGGGGG

"Well off to your next lesson folks!" Shouted Paul

"Aaron, Harvey, harry, Amelia, Zak, Alice and peter arn't going to be very happy with us are they? I joked "no, but really frank Aaron, ares is not going to be happy" said Annabeth, whilst rolling her eyes, which was usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy

It was lunch and Nico had gone to go get us some food from outside the school. But there was cookies and I wanted one. They looked so delicious, I stood in the queue, ignoring girls whispering "hey, wanna go out handsome?" "I'm really good you know" I was going to ask what she was good at but, I decided not to press the subject further. I couldn't wait we had pe next! I had no idea how, but our coach hedge, as in coach head the saytr with anger issues. Maths and English had been pretty boring. I had no idea what they had been going on about, so Annabeth helped me. I don't get how she can read english, I mean, she had dyslexia and ADHD too doesn't she? So how in the name of Tartarus can she sit still and read? I was constantly fidgeting trying to make sense of the scrambled letters and numbers? "Hey Perce, grab us an apple" bellowed Thalia from the other side of the room, people stared at her boldness but soon went back to what they where talking about, including Thalia. I grabbed a green apple from the bowl and threw it at her.

3rd person

Percy took up an apple and threw it at Thalia. It was faster then a bullet, the speed of it! You couldn't actually see the free spinning blur, which was the apple. It was faster then any human would have been able to throw. She didn't seem to notice at first, as she was talking to Nico, but at the last second he hand spring up from the table and caught it. The room was silent. Everyone was gawking at percy and Thalia. "How is is possible to throw that fast?" "Did you see her she was like lighting" people murmured around the room. There was only one thought going through the demigods mind at that particular moment which was 'oops' "oh come one people! It's not like he threw it hard, pass us an apple, jackson" shouted one of the wannabe jocks. Percy smirked, he reached out and grabbed an apple. "You ready mike?" Percy mused and chucked the apple at mike with all his might. Mike had his hand out to catch it but he wasn't quick enough, the apple went through his outstretched hands and hit him square in the face, the canteen erupted into laughter as mike wiped the blood of his face. Percy went to join his friends at the table. They talked in Greek all through lunch, with only one slip up or so it seemed which was:

Percy: I think it's settled that annabeths the cleverest leo, don't argue

Leo: yeh, apart from she lost to me at monopoly!

Percy thought that Leo had probably nicked some money, she swore that that kid was part Hermes.

Sorry it's so short i just really wanted to update


	5. Chapter 5

Percy

After lunch we pe! I was really excited, Chiron had told us not to show off that much, but me and Thalia went going to no doubt Nico wouldn't either but jason Hazel and frank wouldn't, they didn't mess around as much. Their roman was still showing. We trudged down to he gym with the rest of your class mike, still with a bloody nose and remnants of apple on his clothes. Frank, jason, Nico Leo and I entered the boys changing rooms, We were all getting stares from other people because we were all sporting six packs. "I knew it! There in drugs!" Yelled a jock "were not on drugs! Well Leo might as well be" I said looking at Leo who was jumping around like a maniac. We entered the gym and I put an arm around annabeths waist as did Jason around piper, Nico around Thalia, frank around Hazel and Leo's around himself. "Hey coach!" We said jogging up to the saytr "hey cupcakes!i have a surprise for you lot!" He said smiling "okay!" Coach bellowed "listen up! We're going to be learning self defence. We already did escaping form another being so were learning sword fighting as part of the Greek mythology unit!" Yes! I couldn't wait to show up the rest of the jocks "coach? Can I use riptide?" I asked him quietly he nodded "all of you can" he grinned "okay! I'm going to ask for a volunteer to practice with me!" He yelled all the half bloods put thief hands up, all glaring at each other "okay, well you lot pick someone amongst yourself to spar with me!" He grinned pulling out a bronze sword, that the mortals saw as wooden we huddled "shall we show up coach?" Nico grinned "yeah, so Annabeth, Jason or percy" Thalia said puzzled "I'm not very good with a sword, I'm better with a knife so Jason or Perce" Annabeth said "who votes for jason?" She said frank, Hazel, and piper put their hands up "and for percy?" Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Leo put theirs up. "Okay go on Perce" said Annabeth pushing me forward "okay" said coach looking scared "il go easy o you coach" i smiled I showed the class a few disarming moves on coach, executing them perfectly each time "Okay now I want you to watch percy and Jason have a fight!" Coach said "Percy's the best swordsman in 300 years and Jason is second so this will be a very intense match." Coach said clapping as I and Jason took out their weapons.

Jason made the first move he jabbed at my stomach, but I blocked and pushed his sword up, he swiped at my legs so I jumped and landed on the blade so it was stuck to the floor, jason took hold of the sword with two hands and pulled it up I somersaulted over him and pressed my blade to his neck.

Mike pov

Percy was amazing he looked board with Jason's feeble attempt to fight him, but I knew I was way better than him, best swordsman in 300 years my ass. I watched as percy put his sword to Jason's neck and the next this was a blur their swords clanged together Jason on offence percy on defence. After 5 minuets coach yelled "just win already!" So percy disarmed Jason easily, Jason's sword behind him, Percy's sword at Jason's neck. "Come on! I can do better than that!" I yelled making every one jump "really? Come on then" percy looked amused. id show him! I charged at him with my sword but he stepped to the side and I went hurtling passed him. he kept dodging my strikes, his hands behind his head. "Fight me!" I yelled so percy put away his sword, grabbed the end of mine and pulled, it slid out my grip. "You're holding it wrong, you need to hold it like this" percy said giving my sword back to me, he took out his and disarmed me before you I could blink. "Okay so percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Leo, piper, Annabeth, frank and Hazel will you help the others please" coach said and went to sit down.

Percy

We taught them the basics and then I ran to swim class with Jason. "Okay! I want everyone to do two laps then the two fastest will race each other!" Coach said. I dived in did my two laps, I didn't use my water powers but I still beat every one by miles. "Okay he two fastest were percy and mike! So off you go cupcakes, get ready" we approached the side" il win by miles, you've never done anything compared to me" sneered mike. I was about to tell him hat I had saved his and the worlds ass two times but decided against it. Rage flowed through my body "go!" Coach yelled I dived in without a splash and used my Poseidon powers so my time said 2.08 seconds. 1.04 a lap oops coach didn't look displeased as mike was about a quarter of the way on his first lap I swam up to him "keep going buddy! You'll be done in about ten minuets! The pace you,re going I at!" to prove my point I swan in circles around him.


End file.
